I love this
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jori Smut. Tori confesses her feelings about Jade and then it leads to more... ;) This was a request.


Tori's POV

I rush to open the door as I hear the ring bell. I'm a bit nervous because of what I have on mind. I open it, trying to stop my hands from shaking. It's really hard. I mean, she might kill me.

"Hey" I say, trying not to look so happy. I know she hates it. I let her come in and close the door behind her. Her bag suddenly drops on the floor, making me jump and my heart beat faster, if that's even possible.

"What am I here for, Tori?" she asks me with a sensual tone. I swing on my feet, doubting a bit. Should I tell her? I'm risking my life. But if I don't do it, I might regret it forever. Ok, Tori, is now or never. Spit it out!

"You're here because I wanted to tell you something" she arches an eyebrow and I feel my heart sink, "… something really important for me". I walk closer to her. Our faces are just inches away from each other, but I'm pretty surprised that she hasn't pushed me away yet. Maybe, I have a chance.

"I'm waiting for you, Vega", and the way she pronounces my name makes me want to grab her and kiss her so roughly…

"Ok… I wanted to tell you that… since you and Beck are not together anymore, I thought… well, that maybe you and I… could… I don't know" I run a hand through my hair. This is being the most difficult thing to do in my life. I sigh deeply, catching all the air my lungs allow me to, and let it out.

"Jade, this is what I feel about you", I start saying, my mouth moving quickly as she pays a lot of surprising attention, "I like you… no, I do more than that. I want you, I need you. Every time I see you, I feel like I'm gonna faint, cause your beauty makes me feel dizzy. You're amazing, talented, beautiful, smart, hot… And I can't stop thinking of you, even though I can tell I've tried to too many times. I don't really think you'll like this at all, but I had to say it. I couldn't keep this anymore, Jade, I couldn't…" I wait for her to slap me or yell at me saying how disgusting I am, or something like that… but she just stays standing up, in front of me, in complete silence.

I look at my shaking hands. She doesn't move and I'm starting feeling my eyes water. No, Tori, do not cry in front of her… I turn around not to let her see me mentally collapsing, but I all of a sudden feel her hand over my arm, soft and warm. I sigh and she makes me face her. Her grin is so big. I stare at her, amazed by her facial expression. She takes me fastly into her arms and hugs me as tight as she can.

I break our hug and press my lips on hers. I can't help it. I have the need to feel every inch of her. I want her so badly.

I feel her hands running down my back to stay at my butt, slightly squeezing it. I giggle a bit and she seems to like it, so I move my fingers to the edge of her shirt. Luckily for me, her shirt is not so tightened around her body, which allows me to slid my hands under it and start pushing it over her head. Her hair falls sensually as I take the shirt off.

Meanwhile, she moves her lips roughly against mine, making me feel an uncomfortable heat all over my body. It's a good thing that there's no one in my home but Jade and I.

"Upstairs…" I get to say between her lips, "in my room". She obeys and I lead her to my bedroom. I lock the door, just to be safe, and pull her over my bed. She erotically bites my neck. Jade runs her hands above the fabric of my blouse, and I take it off immediately. She may be the mean one, but I know when to take a hint.

I start placing pecks from her lips, coming down through her cleavage, cupping her breasts still with a bra over them and tickling her slightly. She smiles and giggles a bit. I really have to memorize this moment.

Jade's POV

Tori gives me sweet pecks around my belly button, reaching my skirt. She undoes the zip and pulls it down to my ankles. With an abrupt movement, I throw the skirt away. I take her pants off. Oh my God, I really need her.

We're just in our underwear, and the increasing heat that fills the room and the gap between us is not helping. I make her come closer to me. She's on top of me when I wrap my legs around her waist and turn us around so I'm on top now. I'm the one who controls the situation here.

"Do you really want this, Jade?" she asks me in a whisper mixed with moan.

"I really do, Tori… I love this" I kiss her pubis, rolling my fingers between her lace panties and sliding them down through her legs. She moans a bit, and I can't hide my smile.

I kiss the inside part of her thighs, from down to up. Her legs start shaking, and I place a sweet kiss while shushing her. She seems to calm down a bit. I look up at her. She's looking at me, and that makes me wet.

I go ahead with the kisses till I'm a few inches away from her shaved vagina. I look at her lower lips. They're already wet. I lick my forefinger and starts rubbing it against her clit. I start softly, but as I get wetter with my view and her groans, I rub it harder.

Just when she's close to the climax, I slip a finger inside of her. She moves a bit and closes her eyes. I smirk.

She's so tight, I feel it. Is she still a virgin? Wow… if she is, it may complicate things. I have to take her virginity, cause, yes, I'm thinking of being with her more than once.

I decide to slip another finger in her pussy. She complains a bit at the beginning, but as I find her point, she likes it so much that her screams start filling in the room.

It's like music to my ears.

I get my fingers in and out, in and out, speeding up my pace… I don't even need lube; her juices are all over my hand. With my free hand, I separate her lips, and place a kiss between them. That makes her shiver as much as I do. And with a few more thrusts, her moans and screams of truly pleasure are spread all over her house. I don't even care if someone listens to us. I just want her.

I take my fingers out of her vagina and rub my hands around her legs, coming up to unclasp her bra and throw it away. I place my mouth on her nipples and start biting them, leaving shy bruises.

She grabs forcibly my hair, while putting a hand under my chin to make me come close to her mouth.

I kiss her. I press my body against hers, feeling her hard nipples on my pale skin.

"Jade…" she lets out a moan and I groan through out kiss. I crash my lips over hers, making her mine.

And when she recovers herself from her orgasm, she pushes me to lean on her messy bed and finally undresses me.

"Oh… Jade, I will never get to see something as beautiful as you", she whispers, getting up and opening a drawer. I frown and wonder what she is doing, until I see what she has taken.

A big and pink dildo is placed now in her hand.

"You want me to?" she ask mischievously. I nod my head, nailing my fingers on her back to make her get closer to me and insert that thing inside of me. I really need… oh… I didn't notice her moving the dildo closer to my entrance till she sinks it inside of me.

She starts moving it and I feel like I'm gonna faint because of the pleasure.

Her lips come back to mine and she kisses me softly this time. When she gets away from me, she whispers into my ear:

"I love you, Jade"… "I love yo…-" I was going to say it back, but then a wave of excitement hits me and I reach the orgasm.

* * *

**This was requested on my Tumblr. It's the first smut I write, even though I prefer writing fluff... Anyway, please, don't be so hard on me, I didn't really know how to make it better. I tried to do my best, guys ;)**


End file.
